This invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices and, particularly, to electrical wiring devices having a weatherproof cover.
Protection of electrical contact elements of a wiring device, such as a receptacle with either male or female contact elements, has been provided by having a cover threadably secured to a threaded rim of an acess port to the contacts. Various means have been employed for securing the threaded cover to the cover plate in some way so that the cover will not be lost when it is removed from the access port rim. Sometimes the cover has been merely fastened on a chain to the cover plate. In other known devices the cover is fastened on a strap to the cover plate, the strap being spring biased so as to tend to force the cover into its closed position at all times even when a cord and plug are engaged with the receptacle. Such devices have generally good performance in many common types of applications. In marine applications, that is, particularly for receptacles that are located on watercraft, effective weatherproofing of receptacles is particularly necessary because of the corrosive atmosphere. Covers that are free to move will do so because of the rocking of the boat and can cause considerable scratching of adjacent surfaces and an undesirably high level of noise.